Discord's Realization
by Writingismypassionforever
Summary: (AU) A young filly was about to commit suicide in the Everfree forest, when Discord saves her and takes her under his wing. However, over the years at the castle she notices that Discord is acting very strange. Will Discord be able to realize what is most important to him? Or will it be too late?
1. The First Meeting

_I do not own MLP:FIM, I only own Unknown's character and the story plot_

**Chapter One: The First Meeting**

It was a stormy night in Ponyville. The dirt streets began to create puddles within the roads. Thunder echoed through out the town, lighting gave the grey droopy clouds a glow. Everypony was safe and sound inside trying to get some sleep, despite all the noise. Well all except for one.

This particular earth pony had a light grey body, with bright pink eyes, mane, and tail. Her mane was very choppy that covered her right eye and look more like a young stallion's haircut, same with her tail. She also had five black dots on her ear going from small dots to larger dots, starting at the top of her ear descending down.

This filly was going to the Everfree forest. The reason why? She was going to give away her life, for the price of forever darkness. But she would prefer that over mocking ponies everywhere she went.

Unknown, as most of Ponyville called her, was an outcast for her "strange" behavior. She tended to try recreating potions from before the peaceful times. She also had this knack for reading about that particular time period as well. Everyday, Unknown would ask the librarian if they had more books related to that event but her answer was always no. She did not realize that, at the time, discussing about it was frowned upon and very rarely ever discussed in public.

Finally, after two more miles of walking she had reached the edge of the forest. The rain was still falling pretty hard, patting on her small body. Unknown took a deep breathe and, without looking back, headed straight through the Everfree forest. She never paid attention to the thorns that hugged her legs, nor the blood that trickled from her cuts. None of that mattered now, the pain she is feeling right now will never be known by any pony else. All any pony will ever know is that she, one day, disappeared without a trace.

After walking in the cold rain for about one hour Unknown's body began shivering. Her teeth clattered against each other and her head is starting to spin. The small body swayed side to side, not able to hold her weight for much longer. Finally her body gave out from under her feet. Unknown's head smashed on its right side, landing right on a sharp rock. She gave out a loud cry, feeling liquid spilling from her head. Her vision began fogging up especially on her right eye. She knew that this was it. All she had to do was take one last breath, and this would all be over. Then, in the distance, she heard the snapping of leaves and sticks, though she didn't care, that beast could do whatever it desired to her. Slowly the crunching came closer, and closer, and closer. From behind a tree a tall, black figure revealed its self from hiding. Unknown thought that this was just a stage of the process, seeing strange figures before you see complete darkness. However, this figure seemed almost familiar to her. Where had she seen a deer antler, eagle claw, dragon foot, and a goats leg all on one animal? Before she could think of an answer, the black figure completely darkened her vision. She took one last, deep, breath and waited.

Despite her valiant efforts, Unknown didn't die.

When she had awoken, Unknown found herself in a large, dusty room with only a small candle for light. She could not tell a whole lot about her room, other than that, wait was her bed...floating? Unknown's body jolted right up, rocking the bed side to side. She gave out a small squeak and began to breath heavily. In response a louder sound surfaced. Then the room became silent. Slowly, a small beam of light began engulfing the room. Unknown used her hoof to block out the invading light from her sore eye.

"Am I really that terrifying?" Came a voice from the light.

When Unknown removed her hoof the same figure she saw in the forest had entered the room.

"We'll I suppose I'm not that terrifying, considering the fact that you walked onto my territory." He remarked.

There was a long silence between the two. The only sounds occupying the space was the crackle from the burning candle, and the echo of the rain beating down on the roof.

"You don't talk much, do you?" the figure stated.

Unknown nodded.

"Then I better start off." he began. He bowed down and introduced himself.

" I am Discord, Lord of all chaos and disharmony. I suppose you've heard of me sometime within your short life span."

Unknown nodded again.

"Books." she whispered.

Discord's ears perked up.

"Come again?"

"Books" she repeated," I..I saw pictures of you..in books."

"Oh lovely" Discord joked," tell me, am I on all the magazine covers?"

Within a flash Discord disappeared. Unknown frantically searched for him, when, out of nowhere, a "CoverMares" magazine appeared on her lap with Discord's face on it. He was mocking the models by copying their poses while puckering out his lips. This had made her giggle.

When Discord was done he reappeared at the edge of her bed, sitting in a "criss cross apple sauce" position.

"So tell me dear, why were you in the Everfree forest? Didn't your parents ever tell you-" before he finished he flashed a smoking pipe in his hands that didn't actually produce smoke, but bubbles, and also some small round reading glasses.

"Never step a hoof into the forest or else you'll be punished!" he stated shaking his bubbling pipe.

Unknown tried to laugh at the joke, but a sadness grew within her that she couldn't bury. She looked down at the bed sheets.

"I..I never knew my dad, or my mom" there was a pause, "I'm an orphan."

"Well that makes the two of us!" Discord smirked

Unknown gazed at Discord with wide eyes.

"You..you..never-"

"Of course I didn't, would I be here right now if I had?"

As Unknown was about to answer Discord stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't answer that."

With that he teleport himself into the air, using his chaotic magic to help him float.

"Now back to the question at hoof, what was your reasoning for entering here?" Discord asked, "Surely you must have heard of stories of what happened in this very forest."

There was no immediate answer.

"Was it because...you lost a bet?" Discord questioned

Unknown shook her head.

"Because..you saw a breezie and started following it?"

She shook her head again.

"Was it becau-"

"They were bullying me." she interrupted

Discord floated down to Unknown's eye level.

"Who bullied you?"

"Everypony."

"Well surely not-"

"Yes, everypony in town was making fun of my book."

They both stared into each others eyes. Discord gave a soft smile.

"Was it perhaps this one?" Discord pulled out an old leather book from behind his back. He handed it over to Unknown, who immediately grabbed the book and gazed at its cover. Painted on the cover was "The Chaotic Times" along with a detailed head shot of Discord. She realized that it was the exact same book she had read back at the Ponyville library. She looked back up at Discord.

"How did you know?" She asked

"Let's just say-" Discord began," I know a bit more about you than you think."

Unknown took a minute to process the comment.

"That's right" she stated," you can see a pony's past"

Discord gave her a grin. Then began to rustle her hair.

"Clever filly." he remarked.

After a moment he stopped.

"Oh better not ruin the bandage!"

Unknown's eye widened. After this whole time she never noticed the bandage that covered her right eye. Let alone the ones that covered parts of her legs.

"Actually lets go ahead and take it off, and see what's happening."

Discord then snapped on a white lab coat with green rubber gloves on his claw and paw. Slowly he began removing the bandage that was diagonally wrapped around her head. Once the bandage was completely off Discord pulled away Unknown's pink hair.

"Oh my" he grimaced," this doesn't look good."

Unknown's pupils shrunk. Discord could see the fear and worry in her eye.

"What...what does it..look like?"

Discord hesitated, but had a mirror appear in front of her eye. The sight she saw made her stomach turn. Instead of her eye being the usual pink color it was now a mix of pink with a hint of her red blood, with a green mucus oozing out the edges of her eye, which now began invading the eye as well. A small gasp emerged from her mouth.

"It..it looks..." Unknown couldn't finish her sentence. A small tear dripped from her infected eye. It created a stinging sensation which made her cry even more.

Now Discord wasn't used to having to deal with small fillies, so he wasn't quite sure what to do. His first thought was to hug her, but he didn't want to get any of that eye muck on his fur. Then he wondered about doing a pat on the back along with some words of advice.

"Na," he thought," too cliche."

"Is there anyway...you could take the pain away?" She choked.

Suddenly a light bulb lit above Discord's head. He had gotten an idea that could solve both of their problems.

"How about I make you a deal?" Discord suggested," How about I fix your eye, well sort of, and you live with me?"

"What do you mean by '"sort of'?" Unknown questioned.

"You'll see what I mean." he stated.

Unknown gave Discord a glare.

"Ok let's just say that, you won't exactly have color in your eye."

There was a small moment of silence.

"So do we have a deal?" Discord brought out his lion paw, awaiting for her hoof to seal the deal.

"So" she concluded," if I stay with you, and keep you company, then you'll fix my eye?"

"Precisely."

Unknown gazed at Discord's paw. She knew deep down that she did want her eye fixed, but to to live with him? Then again, where would she go from here, she can't go back home, everypony will go back to making fun if her again. Besides, he sounds like a fun guy to live with right?

"Alright Discord, you've got yourself a deal." She stated as she placed her hoof on his paw. They both shook paw and hoof.

"Oh how wonderful!" Discord cheered, throwing tiny bits of colorful confetti into the air.

"Just imagine all the chaos we can both create! Think of all the possibilities we-"

Discord was cut off by a young filly coughing, trying to get his attention.

"Don't forget your part of the deal!" she reminded him

"But of course not!" And with just one snap, Discord was able to heal the poor filly's eye.

The young one quickly picked the mirror up from her bed and held it up to her eye. As Discord had said, her eye lost all of its color and now was just a white sphere. It would take her a while for her to get used to the new look, but at least she wasn't getting judged for it.

"So where shall we start? How about we rain cats and dogs for a bit eh? Even better we can even-"

Discord was about to go on, until Unknown began to produce a small rumbling sound. They both looked down at her stomach.

"Can we start with something to eat first?" She politely asked," I'm starving!"

"I'm not surprised with all that walking and running you did last night." Discord stated," alright we'll start off with some dessert!"

Discord clapped his paw and claw and, right before Unknown's eyes, appeared a large chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, along the edges were little puff balls of cotton candy.

"But" Unknown began," shouldn't we start with some real food, and not junk food?"

"Young lady, you live here now, correct?" Discord asked

The filly nodded her head.

"Well I have rules too, don't think that just because I'm The Lord of Chaos that I don't have rules myself."

"What are the rules?" Unknown questioned. She was astounded that a creature such as Discord would even have rules. Why would he need them?

"Rule number one" Discord proclaimed, as a chalk board appeared, floating in mid air along with a yellow piece of floating chalk," Always start the day off with dessert!"

"Figures." Unknown thought

"Rule number two, no rules are allowed."

"But Discord, you just-"

"Not now Unknown!" Discord interrupted," yeesh don't you ever get tired of 'Unknown'? It's not like no pony doesn't know you exist."

"But-"

"No buts! That's also the third rule."

"I thought the seco-"

"You know what, forget the rules" Discord boomed," from now on there are no rules!"

"Discord you're not making any sense!" She giggled

"What's the fun in making sense deary?" Discord asked

Unknown couldn't help but giggle. She didn't know what had gotten over her, but she couldn't stop. That giggling turned into laughing and before she knew it she was laying on her back, laughing so hard that she could feel her stomach tightening.

Discord could feel a smile forming on his face. Though one part of him kept yelling,

"What are you doing?!"

Another part of him said,

"It's perfectly normal to show happiness."

"Wait a second since when did I have a good conscience?" Discord thought to himself.

"You've always had one Discord, you just choose to ignore it."

Well then today he wasn't going to ignore it. He let his smile shine through. Unknown looked up at her new buddy.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked him

"I just of thought a name for you." He stated with a soft smile

Her eyes widened, a large smile covered her face. She began to jump up and down on the floating bed.

"What is it, what is it?" She questioned with happiness in her voice.

"How does 'Laughing Joy' sound to you?"

She pondered over her name. It was a particular one that was for sure. Then again she just let The Lord of chaos choose her name. After a minute of thinking she looked back up at Discord. She saw a look she never saw in any of the pictures she saw of him. In all of the books he was shown as an angry creature, his only desire to spread chaos where ever he went. However, the creature she was looking at right now looked nothing like the one she read in her book. This Discord actually seemed to care, showed a bit of nervousness at times ,and even smiled.

"I love it!" Joy then jumped from her bedside and into Discord's arms, wrapping her hooves around his long neck.

"Thank you." she whispered, tears escaping from her eyes.

"No Joy" Discord responded, "thank you."

After a long silence Discord spoke up.

"Alright enough with this emotional stuff, lets get back to eating this cake!"


	2. Surprise!

_I am not sure when I will be able to start writing the 3rd chapter and I wanted to post this chapter before I start school, which is only a few days away for me. Ugh WHY?! Well don't let my sadness drop you down too, enjoy the chapter! Mlp:fim and its characters do not belong to me, it is owned by Hasbro. The only thing that I own is my character, Laughing Joy, and the story plot line._

_I hope you like my story. Enjoy!_

**Chapter two**

It had been three months since Joy's first arrival at Discord's castle. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Once her and Discord finished their chocolate cake he gave her a grand tour of the castle. It took her a week to get used to the floating objects and upside down doors that where scattered around the castle. And she quickly found out that the castle did have stairs, but not all of them were exactly useful. But she didn't complain, it made every day interesting. Afterwards they began creating a huge mess of things in the main gathering room.

First Discord had cotton candy clouds appear just below the ceiling and only seconds after they were summoned chocolate rain began to pour. But they didn't stop there. Next, two pirate boats appeared in the room, and thanks to the chocolate milk they began to float. For the next few hours the two new friends fired large colorful gum balls at one another, hoping to sink each other's ship.

Ever since that day never was Joy's life dull. Discord always had a new trick up his sleeve. However it was because of Discord's 'tricks' that Joy slowly became depressed. At first she would stay a few minutes in her room, then it became hours, and days that she would refuse to make any sort of contact with Discord. But he couldn't find out why. So one day he went into her room to find out. Discord gave a light knock on Joy's red wooden door.

"Joy is everything alright?" He asked

When he got no answer he entered the room.

If it weren't for her large window installment then the room would be completely dark. They decided to paint her walls a light blue while her floors were a black and white checkered tile. A bookshelf was placed on the opposite end of the room, facing her bed. Joy had also requested that her bed didn't float, fearing that she might fall off in the middle of the night.

He saw Joy lying on her bed, her face deep in her pillow.

"Dearie what's the matter?" He asked as he made his way over to the side of her bed. As he got closer to her Discord could hear her crying.

Once he got to her side he played with her hair, hoping that would stop her from crying. Instead she jerked away.

"Stop it Discord!" She yelled

"What has gotten into you? You always love it when I mess with your mane." Discord stated

Joy gave Discord a glare and turned the opposite direction giving a loud huff. Discord was shock at her behavior.

"Young filly how dare you disrespect me! Don't you realize who you're-" Discord was mad with rage but immediately stopped when he heard Joy's whimpering. It was the same whimpering that he had heard in the forest the night he found her.

"I...I'm sorry Joy..I'm not sure what got over me." He apologized

Slowly he placed his paw on her shoulder.

"Now please, tell me what's wrong so that I can fix it."

"But you can't fix me." Joy sobbed

Discord was taken aback by her words.

"Fix you?" Discord restated," darling you don't need anything fixed you're perfectly normal!"

Then Discord remembered about her eye, but thought best that he didn't mention anything.

"Then why don't I have a horn, or wings?" She mumbled

"But your an earth pony why would you-"

Suddenly a thought had occurred to him. A moment of silence had passed before Discord spoke again.

"Do you think that you need some stupid horn or a useless pair of wings to be normal?" Discord questioned

"B..but" she stammered," they have them."

"Who's they?" Discord asked

Joy rose from the bed and trotted to her small bookcase that sat on the other side of the room. Standing on her hind legs she grabbed a green leather book that sat at the top shelf. She placed the book in her mouth and headed back over to the bed. Joy opened the book to the table of contents and pointed to the many names that appeared on the page.

"Them."

When Discord took a closer look he saw many familiar names of many powerful wizards and flyers, one of which was the very famous Star swirled the bearded.

"And what makes them so special?"

"Look" Joy pointed out," everypony is either a unicorn or a Pegasus, there are no earth ponies in this book."

Discord pondered about this. This is what making her so upset?

"So you feel that, without magic or wings, you're not normal?" Discord questioned

"Compared to everypony else, I'm an outsider." She muttered

"Welcome to the club." Discord stated sarcastically.

He disappeared but reappeared in the middle of her room. With him was a floating banner with the writing,

"Outsiders Club".

There was also a small sodden round coffee table that was set in the middle of the room, accompanied with two matching chairs. On the table were cups filled with chocolate milk.

"Care for a sip?" Discord asked

Joy pondered about it.

"I suppose I could have one." She blandly stated.

She trotted over to the table and grabbed the closest glass. Joy sipped the milk slowly. Discord on the other hoof, was sipping the glass instead of the milk.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Discord asked

"About what?"

"About that ridiculous book that you're crying over." Discord replied. He used his magic to transport the book onto the table, still open to the table of contents.

"As you have said they're all either unicorns or Pegasus" Discord began," but, if everypony is like that then what makes them so special?"

Joy thought about Discord's statement then answered,

"What they did to save Equestria is what makes th-"

"Oh please anypony can save Equestria! Do you realize how many have 'saved Equestria'?"

Suddenly a scroll appeared in Discord's paw and a small round pair of spectacles appeared on his nose. When he unrolled the scroll the list seemed to never end. Eventually the paper started to overtake the room.

"Discord!" Joy shouted," I'm drowning in this paper!"

In just a snap all of the paper was gone and the glasses were no longer present on his face.

"See what I mean, anypony can do it!" Discord said cheerfully

"I guess" Joy mumbled," but it would still be nice to have those things."

Discord sighed in defeat.

"Alright, think what you want to think. But at least take this to thought."

Joy looked up at Discord with her bright pink eyes. This made Discord smile.

"Name one pony who has been able to befriend an evil creature, and change his life for the better?" Discord questioned

"Hmm." Joy thought," Princess Celestia?"

Discord shook his head. Then ruffled Joy's hair saying,

"I'll leave that for you to uncover."

Discord began to walk towards the door.

"If you need anything just ring the bell!"

A small golden bell appeared on a small nightstand next to the bed.

"Toledo!"

And with that the door closed. Joy was only left to wonder about Discord's "riddle". She paced around the room, thinking back to all the books she had read about Discord but could find no answer.

"Hmm" Joy thought," shouldn't there be a chapter on whoever befriended Discord? Surely that pony must be somewhere in these books."

Unbeknownst to her, Discord could see her through a small mirror in his paw. He giggled at how hard she was trying to figure out who that pony was, until he heard her say,

"Shouldn't there be a chapter on whoever befriended Discord? Surely that pony must be somewhere in these books."

Discord thought about what she had said. A chapter on the pony who was able to befriend Discord? That doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Guess I know what I'll be doing."

(Fast forward to about a month)

Joy gave a large yawn and stretched her front legs. She ruffled her hair out of her eyes. She looked around the room, but something felt missing. Was something going on today? Did her and Discord plan to do something special? What felt missing?

"Surprise!" Discord cheered appearing out of thin air above Joy. She gave a scream before taking cover under her bed sheet.

"It's been four months Joy" Discord reminded her,"you shouldn't be that scared of me."

"What do you want?" Joy's voice had a hint of anger.

"Do you realize what day it is today?"

"No, is it your birthday?" Joy asked

"Oh quite the opposite actual!" Discord replied," it just so happens to be your birthday!"

Her eyes widened as well as her smile. She quickly popped out from under the covers.

"Is it really?!" She ask, excited

"Darling would I lie to you?" He answered with a question

Joy gave Discord a skeptical look.

"Don't answer that."

She laughed. Then Discord pulled an object from behind his back.

"Happy birthday Joy!" Discord cheered

He handed the present to Joy. The present was in the shape of a rectangle and felt rather heavy. The wrapping paper was a bright pink with little drops of, what she guessed, chocolate rain. Joy giggled and looked back at Discord.

"Really?"

"Well that is your favorite snack isn't it?"

Joy couldn't help but roll her eyes and shake her head. Using her teeth, she ripped open the wrapping paper, which revealed a book. However, she already had this book.

"Um, Discord, I'm sorry but, I already have this bo-"

"But this one is different!" Discord interrupted," a new chapter has been added!"

Joy wondered why in the world would somepony add on a chapter? Since when did anypony care about Discord, besides herself?

"Here, I've marked the chapter."

The book opened and the book's pages began to flip to the newly added chapter. It was the very last chapter in the book. The cover page for the chapter was a young filly, who looked very similar to herself. Again, she looked back up at Discord.

"Keep reading darling." He instructed

She flipped the page and found a picture of the same pony, but was greatly injured, and was covered in thorns and leaves. Wait a second. Her eyes concentrated harder on the picture and found a small pharagraph beside the picture, which read,

"On June 23 a young filly, who had been bullied because of her interests, ran into the Everfree forest to end her misery. However, on the verge of her death a large shadow appeared before her."

Jody's eyes gazed to the next page which showed a picture of her, bandages covering her body, laying in her bed with a single candle stick glowing next to her. The page read,

"However, though rumors said this creature was cruel and unforgiving, he took the child into his care. When first meeting the beast she was no doubt a bit frightened. After making a deal with him, however, she agreed to keep him company until the end of her years, or his whichever came first."

Once again she flipped the page. This picture was of the two companions having their fun with the cotton candy ships, firing gumballs at each other. Discord could be seen wearing a pirates hat with a large red feather stuck in it, his paw was turned into a silver hook which was raised up high. Joy, on the other hand, was wearing a eye patch on her right eye and had a parrot keeping her left shoulder company.

"It was not long until the two began to stir up trouble in the castle. They both had many adventures, including playing pirates, Daring Do, and even hide and go seek. Surprisingly the filly and beast were able to cooperate with each other very well. When ever one of the two got upset the other would try their best to help their friend feel better."

When Joy saw the next page her eyes filled up with tears. The picture was of her sleeping, Discord curled up next to her, playing with her hair. They both laid next to a large fireplace. The page read,

"Somehow the young filly was able to tame the heart of a beast. Which surprised mainly himself, for what creature, with such a cold and dark heart, could be tamed by a such laughing joy?

Under the text, in a red ink, there was a message which read,

"This young mare deserves more than the world can offer, but I plan to make her as happy as possible. Happy birthday to the best filly anypony could ask for" Under the message there was a drawn heart.

Joy placed a hoof over her mouth. A gasp surfaced from her mouth. Discord looked worried.

"What? Did you not like the book? You've always said how much yo-"

He was stopped when Joy jumped from the bed and grabbed around his waist, giving him a tight hug. Discord was slightly shocked at her action.

"Oh Discord! I love it! Nopony has ever done something like that for me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed

"You're very welcome my dear." He calmly replied," now who wants their favorite cake?"

"I do! I do!" She quickly responded

"Alright, lets stop all of this mushy emotion stuff and go eat cake!" He proclaimed

"Alrighty! Just let me put up my book."

She let go of Discord's waist and grabbed her book. Instead of putting it on the bookshelf she placed it on her night stand.

"Ready?" Discord asked Joy, holding her left hoof.

"Ready." Joy confirmed

Together the duo walked out of the door and headed into the kitchen. As soon as the door closed a sudden burst of wind opened the window, which opened Joy's newly acquired book. The pages flipped until it reached the very last page. Joy had not seen this page, however, and would not enjoying reading its words either. The words looked as though they were only painted on the page moments ago, with ink still dripping from the words.

"However, no beast can be tamed forever."


	3. A Lesson on Cutie Marks

_Yes! I'm really excited for everyone to read this chapter! Did you see the new cover photo for the story? You probably can guess that it's Joy. I decked her all out, pretty cool huh? Also there's a musical number in here! Let me just say first that_

_1.) It suppose to sound like "Glass of Water" from "Three's a Crowd"_

_2.) It's not the full song :(_

_Boo! Yeah yeah I know. But I had other plans for the story. And I couldn't let the song take all the credit in the chapter. And thanks to all those who are following the story! It means a lot to me, and lets me know that people want more! Anyways, enough of my rambling! Lets get through disclaimers and go on with the story._

_Hasbro is the owner of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all of the show's characters. I am not. Trust me, I wouldn't be writing this if I was. I only own Joy,the story plot line, and this chapter's song lyrics. However the song was inspired by a song by the show._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 3**

Discord was laying on a long dark blue couch taking a cat nap. Joy was no where to be seen. All was well and quiet at Discord's castle, too quiet. Discord yawned and stretched out his sleepy limbs, awakening from his nap. He rubbed his eyes as his vision became clear again.

"I wonder what Joy is up to today." Discord wondered as he stood up from the couch.

Hooves clopping the ground could be heard coming down a hall. Discord gave his full attention as the pony ran into the room. She was heavily breathing from all of that running. Even though she's been here for quite a while now, the castle's rooms always seem to shift places.

"Discord" she muttered," you have got to see this!"

Joy has been at the castle for almost a year now and she had grown a bit taller since the first day. Though besides her height and the scars that were all over her legs and hooves, nothing else had changed about her physical appearance. She still had the colts hair cut and that strange love for brewing potions. On the other hoof she did start to wear a old leather belt that she can now use to carry around small potion bottles where ever she went.

"What is it deary?" Discord asked, not fully awake

"I got a tattoo!" She cheered with happiness

Discord's mouth, literally, dropped to the floor. His eyes grew to the size of baseballs.

"You got a what?!" He asked furiously

He quickly searched her front legs and then spun her around to see a full body view.

"Wait since when do I care if she gets a tattoo or not? It's not like I'm her father." He thought to himself

His eyes caught a glimpse at her flank. That's when the light bulb finally turned on. It wasn't a tattoo, it was a cutie mark! Her newly acquired cutie mark was a Erlenmeyer flask that was filled with a strange dark blue liquid, with different shades if pink and purple swirling around. Above the flask was, what looked like, an explosion.

"See Discord! It just randomly appeared when I was doing some brewing in the lab!" She explained," Isn't this great! Maybe I can get another one!"

Discord couldn't help but laugh. How could a pony have never heard of a cutie mark in her whole life, and she's a book worm too! His smile seem to grow inch by inch the longer he laughed. Joy was a bit confused by his reaction.

"W..what's so funny?" She stammered

Discord wiped away a tear.

"You mean to tell me you've never heard of a cutie mark?" Discord asked trying to contain his laughter, but failing miserably.

She shook her head. He sighed and giggled. Discord snapped his fingers and a book appeared. It seemed to be a fillies book, with the cover being a pegasus, with a light pink coat and a darker pink mane and tail. Her mane and tail were curly and her flank seemed to have a light shining from behind as she received her cloud cutie mark. The title read, "A Fillies Guide to Cutie Marks"

"Then it seems as though we will be having a short lesson." He stated

The next second Joy found herself in a student desk, facing towards a chalk board. Discord was wearing a white collared shirt with a bright red tie. He was holding a piece of yellow chalk.

"Alright class now turn to page one of your book." Discord commanded

Magic surrounded the cover as opened it to the first page.

_"Now lets start off this lesson right and go ahead and start to write_

_All through-out the buzzing night_

_About a pony's special mark."_

On the board appeared the same pegasus that was on the book cover.

"Wait a minute, is Discord singing?" She asked herself

_"They come at different ages of life_

_Some before they find a wife_

_Some while they're having a strife_

_Or sometimes just plain bored"_

Then pictures, according to what Discord had said, were drawn and erased thanks to his magic.

"Is he seriously doing this?" But she knew he was really doing it, he was singing.

_"But most ponies get them as a filly_

_And though it seems just rather silly_

_That ponies want ever so badly_

_A mark on their flank."_

Then a young filly was drawn acting excited about getting her cutie mark.

_"Cutie marks define the talent_

_Of everypony on the planet_

_Except for those who aren't so brilliant_

_Then that just makes them idiots."_

"Well that's a bit harsh." Joy thought to herself

_"Cutie marks tell the town_

_Hey this pony can milk a cow_

_Or that somepony is a funny clown_

_There are endless possibilities!"_

Next, a pony was drawn milking a cow and another acting very silly, though she fit the role well, with her poofy hair and all.

_"The talents range from_

_Painting, flying, to making dot coms_

_Dancing, hat making, or being a mom_

_The lists keeps going on!"_

"Wait, what are 'dot coms'? she wondered

"Anything else?" Joy asked sarcastically

Discord thought about it for a moment. Placing his paw on his chin.

"Nope I've got nothing."

Joy sighed in relief.

"Unless you want me to-"

"No!" Joy interrupted, jumping up from out of her seat," no more singing for you! Just talk in a normal voice please!"

"Oh boo hoo" Discord pouted," what's the fun if there is no musical number?"

"There just was Discord, you've had your fun."

Discord sighed. With one last single snap everything, including the book, had disappeared.

"Well you get my point then." Discord had a thought," what exactly were you doing in the brewing lab?"

"Oh, I was just messing around with some of the potions, mixing them together and what not, when I put this pink stuff in the same container with the purple and blue liquids. And it took only a single drop and everything exploded in my face!"

Discord wondered why he didn't hear anything. Surely if there was an explosion he would have heard it. Then again he was asleep.

"So what exactly does that potion do?" He asked Joy

Joy began to ponder.

"I'm not really sure actually." She admitted out loud," I would need to test it on something first."

Just then Discord's chest began to feel tight, his head seemed to be pounding. Joy quickly took notice of his pain and ran over to help him.

"Discord! Are you-"

"Don't come near me!" Discord shouted," stay back!"

He could feel his stomach start to turn and his ears began to ring. Quickly, he vanished into his room. He urgently looked in his drawers for the antidote. They were cluttered with all sorts of random junk that he probably didn't need.

"Come on I know I put it somewhere in here."

After searching for what seemed like an eternity, he found what he was looking for, a glass bottle that contained a glowing green liquid. Quickly, Discord ripped off the cork cap and chugged the liquid down. In almost an instant the pain went away.

"Ah much better." He muttered

"You've become too attached to this girl Discord." A voice echoed

"I don't need your comments now." Discord replied, clenching onto the dresser.

"Do you realize what she's doing to you?! Your powers are weakening!"

"So what?"

"You know what will happen when your power is completely drained?" The voice seemed almost as if he was just right behind Discord.

"I know perfectly well-"

"You'll vanish Discord!" The voice boomed," how do you think you've kept yourself alive for all these thousands of years! And now on top of that, you have kept her alive!"

There was a moments silence.

"I have a plan." Discord whispered

"Then you better hurry. It's been almost one hundred years."

"I'm waiting till she is ready."

"She's had a hundred years Discord, it's now or never."

"You have no say in what I do." Discord's anger grew

"Discord, you fail to realize that I am a part of you. I am you. I have any say in-"

"Enough!" Discord yelled

He quickly turned around, clutching his fist, about to hit hard. Then all time seemed to stop. Discord looked up to find his fist was surrounded by a dark black mist. When he gazed further up he saw more of that black mist. There these red glowing eyes. Discord finally realized that the figure he was about to attack, was himself.

"Face it Discord," the voice teased,"you can never get rid of me."

Suddenly the mist vanished. Discord kept his place for several minutes until he collapsed onto the floor. His body curled into a ball, as he used his hands to bring his lower body closer to his chest. Then, unexpectedly, he started to cry. The pain was just too much for him. He knew what he had to do, he just didn't have the courage to do it. Joy had been here for so long, he couldn't just tell her the truth now. Discord could hear a creaking noise behind him. The sound of hooves tip-toeing on the marble floor echoed through out the room. He tried drying up his tears, but it was no use.

"Discord you need to get up!" She whispered frantically

"You're a big girl Joy, you don't ne-"

"But there's somepony in the castle!"

"What?!" His face turned red in anger

"Yeah, it's this yellow pegasus. She just wandered in like she owned the place! Oh Discord you've got to get up!"

She grabbed Discord's arm and tried to pull him up from the ground. He was completely motionless. Discord felt something wet dripping on his body.

"I'm not sweating that bad am I?" He wondered. When he looked up he saw that it was Joy, whose eyes practically became Nigeria Falls. Her eyes were a pink color, her checks were shining with the light reflecting on her tears. A face of absolute horror was her face expression.

"Please Discord, I'm scared."


	4. Fluttering curiosity

_Hiiiiii! Sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter, in like what two weeks? Oh boy...well you can thank school for that. But hey, now is better than never right? Now on with the story! But first a disclaimer._

_I do not own any characters, or locations from _

_"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic." They are owned by Hasbro. _

_I only own Laughing Joy and the story plot line. _

_Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 4:**

"Angel? Angel where are you?" A soft voice shouted

A yellow pegasus creeped her way through the dark Everfree forest, avoiding the thorns as best she could. The air seemed humid. Twigs would get caught in her long pink mane, and it would take a good tug for it to free itself from her hair. Still she went through that discomfort for her closest friend.

"Please Angel now is not the time to play games!" She pleaded

Her heart began to race as she heard the sound of a snapping twig behind her. Slowly, she turned around with a nervous expression.

"Angel? Is that you?" The pegasus muttered

The creature replied with a low growl. Wasting no time, she raced forward. She could hear the creature following behind her, as she jumped over a fallen log.

"Oh dear, it must be a timberwolf." She thought to herself

Then the thought appeared in her head that maybe, just maybe...no that couldn't happen to Angel! The mare couldn't bring herself to think such an awful thought.

The mare felt tears trail down her cheeks as she zig-zagged through the mess of trees. Then as she was running she realized that she couldn't hear the pounding of the timberwolf's paws behind her any more. She slowed down to a fast jog, then to a gallop. She still couldn't hear it. It wasn't long before she concluded that it was safe for her to start walking again. As she began to walk again she noticed a stinging sensation coming from the skin of her legs. She looked down and gasped. The pegasus never paid much attention to where she was running, she just wanted to get away from the beast. So it was only natural that she would run through a few thorn bushes here and there. This time it was the rustling of leaves that caught her attention. Her eyes grew with curiosity as she slowly trudged in the direction of the sound.

"If you're playing some type of game Angel I-"

Before she could finish a abnormally large white rabbit hopped out of the bushes. The rabbits muscles were bigger than its own head, and scars covered its arms. Fluttershy looked a bit closer. Could Angel have hopped through some poison joke, and this is the result?

"Angel, is..is that you?" She quietly asked

The rabbit's small black eyes stared into the pegasus. It stood there for a minute before hopping back into the bushes. However, she wasn't about to let this rabbit go away so easily. Though it never happened that often, she became fed up with walking around this deadly Everfree forest, being chased around by timberwolves, possibly even losing her best friend.

"Oh no you don't" she muttered under her breath, grinding her teeth, determined

Next thing she knew she was storming after the large rabbit. It quickly took notice and began to hop faster. The pegasus could feel drops of sweat trickle down her forehead. Using her wings, she would glide over the fallen trees or large bushes. She was charging at full speed, when suddenly she halted. The rabbit however had made a clean get away. The yellow pegasus did not seem to notice for her eyes were mesmerized at the sight before her. The sun's rays shined on the old stone castle. In between the squared rocks were tiny strands of moss and tiny plants, and some were beginning to crack. It's outside quarters were over taken by numerous plants and thorns. The grass was almost as tall as her. Faintly, the pegasus heard a sound coming from inside. Curious but hesitant, she snuck her way through the tall grass. With every step she seemed to be taking quicker steps. When she got to the castle's walls she made her way to the nearest window and peered through it. What she saw sent a shiver down her spine.

A male draconequus was clenching his onto his head, and a young filly tried to approach him. Instead of accepting the help he seemed to snarl at her, as though he was about to attack. The pegasus immediately crouched onto the ground. Her breathing began to become heavy, her mind was scattered with different thoughts.

"Oh my gosh, is that..that beast going to attack a filly? How could he be so heart-less?!"

As though her mother instincts kicked in, she dashed towards what looked like the main entrance, two large doors with two golden handles. She grabbed the handle on the left and furiously yanked at it. The door didn't seem to move. Then she tried the right handle, but that handle did not work either. As a plan B, she rammed the left side of her body on the door. A sudden flash of pain flowed through her muscles. She tried again,again, and again. After a moment of silence she wondered,

"Would it work better if I had a running start?"

She gazed at the path to the two front doors. The gravel path was overtaken, just like the rest of the yard, by wild plants. However, the vegetation was far enough for her to get a decent head start. Quickly, she trotted over to the edge of the seen gravel. With a deep breath she used all of her energy, running towards the doors. When she got close enough the mare rotated her body to the right, that gave a strong force, which forced the doors open. The mare slid on the slick marble floors, as the wooden doors banged on the light blue walls.

She frantically turned in every direction but there was no draconequus in sight nor was there a filly. Is it possible that she was seeing things? After all, there has only been one known draconequus in all of Equestria, and he's a stone statue in the princess's royal garden. There is no way that he could have survived, right?

The pegasus cautiously tip-toed around the halls of the castle. This particular castle, she concluded, was no ordinary castle. The doors were in different positions on the walls and inanimate objects were floating in mid air. Some of the doors never even led to a room. Instead they would lead to different parts of Equestria, or even completely different time periods. One purple door led to the Everfree forest, while a white door led to an open sky.

But nonetheless she kept going. It wasn't long before she came across a case of stairs. She picked up her hooves and, one by one, climbed up each step. Immediately, she noticed a large wooden door that seemed to be slightly cracked open. Her body, instinctively, lowered to the ground as she approached the door. Using her head she opened the door even more and stepped into the room. The room was painted a dark grey, unlike the rest of the castle, which was a very light shade of blue, and the floors were still black and white checkered.

A chill ran up her spine. It wasn't the room itself that frightened her, it was the fact that the room was so dark that she could barely see the end of the room. It was also the fact that she felt as though she was being watched, and she prayed that it wasn't the draconequus. It was a long silence before she finally spoke up.

"Um...h..hello? Is anypony h..here?" She stuttered

No response.

Just as the pegasus was turning towards the door she thought she had seen a shadow run across the room. When she turned back she found the same filly who was "attacked" by the beast. The mare began to smile.

"Oh thank goodness! You're safe!" She cheered softly.

As she was talking the young mare used her mouth to open up a small potion bottle that was attached to her leather belt. She carefully lifted the bottle from the belt's bottle carrier. The mare stood in her place, slightly confused, tilting her head.

"Um...what are yo-"

But before the pegasus could finish her vision began going black. She furiously shook her head, but it was too late, the potion was already taking effect on her. In almost in an instant she feel to her knees, her body trembling. She looked up one last time and saw the draconequus and filly stand side by side, his arms crossed, and a wide grin on the filly's face.

"Who dares to enter my castle?"

A voice echoed in her ears, it was almost unbearable for her.

"F..Fl...Flutt..er...shy."

When she finally proclaimed her identity her head fell into her arms. She was still breathing steadily, but a face of exhaustion was frozen on her face.

"What are we going to do with her Da..um..Discord?" Joy corrected herself

Discord gave a grim look at the body that laid before them. He pondered before answering.

"We'll throw her in the cells." He casually stated

"Since we do we have cells?" Joy asked, glaring at Discord

After a single snap he replied,

"Since now!"


	5. The Count Down Begins

Yyyyeeeessssss! This chapter is done! Whoop whoop! I'm going to be busy this weekend so I hurried and got this chapter up for you guys. I would like to get a chapter up every week, but life sometimes likes to mess with my plans so that won't always happen. And now for disclaimers.

Mlp:fim is owned by Hasbro and not me. (Trust me if I did then all of my ships would have been canon by now.) The characters, and locations

mentioned in this story belong to Hasbro. I only own my original character, Laughing Joy, and the story plot line.

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5:

Her head was pounding, her body was aching. Fluttershy had hoped this was all just a nightmare. She had hoped she was back home in her cottage with all of her little animals and her life was in harmony. Sadly though it wasn't the case. As her eyes opened they saw yellow and grey blobs of color. When her eyes were fully focused she noticed that she was laying on a pile of hay, which kept her body from the cold, hard rock floor that lied beneath her. As her eyes wandered they noticed tall metal bars that kept her confined in a small space.

"You're finally awake"

She looked around, and from a small doorway, she saw a black figure leaning up against the wall. The figure looked like a pony, but she had heard that a draconequus has the power to change their form.

"W...what do you..want fr-"

"Look all I want from you is to leave this place, but no, Discord says that we have to keep you here or else you'll tell all of Equestria of our existence!" The voice responded mockingly

Fluttershy's heart pacing began going faster. Discord is alive?! Impossible! He was-

"I know what you're thinking"

The voice interrupted Fluttershy's train of thoughts," don't waste your energy on it."

Fluttershy stared at the figure.

"W..who are you?" Fluttershy stammered

The figure chuckled. Slowly it placed its hoof out from the shadows, then another. Soon enough her complete body was glimmering in the light. The young mare's age seemed to be around her teenage years, so maybe fourteen or fifteen. Fluttershy could tell right away that she had had better days. The scars that covered her legs and her white right eye said it all. The young mare's hair was a bright pink color along with her eyes. The hair seemed to be getting a little longer in the back, however it was still had a "tom-boyish" look.

"The names Laughing Joy, but Discord just calls me Joy."

"So what do I call you?" She whispered

"Whatever you want I guess, where I came from I was known as Unknown." She stated

"Why would they do that?" Fluttershy asked

"Because I was an outsider, and you know how ponies are about outsiders."

Fluttershy shook her head lightly.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well lucky you. You weren't born a earth pony, so you surly never had a problem with that."

"You'd be surprised." She muttered, however Joy didn't hear her.

Stepping closer to the metal bars that stood between the two Joy asked,

"So why did you come here?"

"My..my bunny, Angel, he..he ran off..and I went looking for him." She softly replied

"Does he always run away to abandoned castles in the Everfree forest?" Joy asked sarcastically

Fluttershy was taken aback by her words. Joy just laughed.

"Either way, you're staying here for awhile."

Joy turned her back to leave. She opened up a wooden door when she heard Fluttershy mumbling,

"H..how long will that b..be?"

She turned her head to the direction of the pegasus. She knew that the poor mare was frightened and miserable. Joy wished that Discord would send her back into the forest, but he was insistent that she stayed. Joy never understood why though, he could easily erase the pegasus's memory and send her back but he reject the idea. She never answered Fluttershy's question however, she just turned back towards the door and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

As Joy walked along the halls of the castle her mind began to wonder. Why hadn't Discord used a spell to erase her memory? Come to think about it, he almost completely stopped using his magic in these last few weeks. Instead of disappearing and reappearing into rooms as he usually does he has been walking everywhere. Sure, exercise is good for the body but Discord has always used his powers to get where he needed to be.

Soon Joy came across the door to Discord's room. Her body froze in place. Her bright pink eyes gazed at the door's blandness. There was no special or exquisite design on it. It was a simple red door. Nothing more. The halls became silent. The only noises were Joy's silent breathing.

The door seemed as if it became a magnet and her body was being drawn towards it. When she approached the door she gave three light knocks.

"I have to know, I just have to-"

"Can't you read?!"

Discord yelled behind the door.

Her train of thought had been broken by his harsh response. To her surprise she saw a piece of paper that had been tacked at its corners which read,

Do Not Interrupt,

Under Any Circumstances!

"Oh." Joy whispered

"What was that for?!" Discord harshly whispered," Joy probably needed something!"

"It's her fault for interrupting our meeting." A voice replied

"Why do we even have these stupid meetings?" Discord sighed

"This is serious Discord! Your magic is draining, even with all of the cut backs!" A dark voice boomed," and you and I know perfectly well why it's draining at this fast rate."

Discord rubbed his talons on his temples. How could he let this get so far? He's slowly dying and Joy will be left alone again. He couldn't do that do her, not after what they've been through.

"I can't just leave her here, and you know that." He mumbled

"I don't understand Discord" the voice began," you used to be on the bad side, not have a care in the world about anypony else. But ever since she's been here, you've changed."

"I suppose you can say that I got the evil out of my system." Discord chuckled

"Oh quite funny. Look I'm laughing, ha ha ha." The voice replied half heartedly

Without notice a dark mist took ahold of Discord's neck and began to cut off his breathing, causing him to chock . Discord tried prying the mist off but his paw and claw only passed through the mist as if it wasn't really there.

"You know what you have to do Discord. You have till the end of the month to get rid of her." The mist whispered harshly in Discord's ear

His eyes grew big. The end of the month? That..that's too soon! He needed some time before-

"Don't fail me."

And with that the mist disappeared. Discord wheezed but regained his normal breathing pattern. His paw clung around his neck. Then he moved it up to his face, covering the tears that were peaking from their hiding spots.

"What have I done?"


	6. Joy's Awakening

_Hello once again, to another chapter of Discord's Realization! Hope everyone had a great Labor Day weekend. I know I did. Anyways you're not here for my commentary, you're here for the story! Well grab some popcorn and dim the lights and we'll start the show._

_MLP:FIM is not owned by me but by Hasbro. I only own my original character Laughing Joy and the story plot._

_Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 6:**

Joy's eye lids slowly lifted awake. Every muscle begged for her to rest, but something or someone kept her from obeying them. Instead that same force forced made her lift herself from the ground, her attention caught by her surroundings.

Buildings surrounding her began to float in mid air, dirt clinging onto the floor and roots peeked out. The dirt had changed from its usual brown to different bright colors such as red, blue, pink, and yellow. Everypony was running away, away from...her?

Her chest felt tight and her head seemed to be spinning. However the feeling that shocked her the most was her eyes. She, she could see from both. But..this felt...different, and not in a good way. Her vision had darkened from its original state. And she couldn't control it. Her body moved for her. Out of nowhere her horn, wait her horn? She was an earth pony! What had happened to her? When she did get the little control she had she ran over to a window that had not been damage by the great amount of chaos. What she saw made her freeze.

Both of her eyes where now completely black with black misty fire coming out from the sides of her eyes. A jagged horn peaked from her pink mane. What had she become?

"You're quite a sight." A dark voice echoed in her mind

"What's going on?!" She demanded, "How did I become like this?"

"Oh you'll come to find your true colors Unknown." He replied

"I don't go by that name anymore." She muttered

"Maybe not now but soon, soon, my bundle of laughing joy." The voice whispered

Suddenly a screeching sound filled the air. She couldn't move her hooves to block the sound, all she could do was stand as tears prickled from the corners of her eyes.

"Diiiisssscccoooooorrrrrdddd!" She yelled

Her body collapsed to the colorful dirt road. Her eye lids fell and could now only see pure darkness. The helpless cries of the other ponies ringed in her ear.

"Please, have mercy!"

"Somepony help us!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Joy's body jolted forward. Her head swung around, only to find that it had all been a nightmare. She sighed in relief.

"Glad that's over." She thought to herself

Suddenly a chill went up her spine making her whole body shiver.

"Soon my darling,soon."

Joy immediately stood on her bed searching for the source of such dark and evil voice. However it had seemed familiar to her, but where?

"The dream..."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the clamping of feet across the halls tile floor. She knew those footsteps all too well. They were Diacord's. Quickly Joy dashed under the soft sheets and dug her face into the feather pillow. Before she knew it her wooden door flew open, a concerned derconiques's shadow appeared on the glossy floor, his tall figure blocking out the halls dim light. There was a small silence until Discord spoke.

"Joy I know you're awake."

"Can't say I didn't try."

Discord chuckled. He stepped over to her bed side and sat down.

"Joy, I heard you screaming from my room." He stated in a concerned tone

Joy gazed down at her bed. She really wasn't in the mood to talk about this right now. And she certainly didn't want to talk about it with Discord. He placed his talon on his friend's shoulder.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" He asked softly

Joy gently nodded her head. With each passing second she nodded harder. Her tears treaded down her light grey fur. Joy's head sunk into her lap, tears soaking the sheet. Using his talon, Discord pulled her to his side and groomed her hair, just how she liked it.

"Do you..uh..want to talk about it?" He awkwardly asked

She shook her head. They both stayed like that for about half an hour. The only noise that occupied them was the muffled weeping coming from Joy. However, about fifteen minutes into the silence her eyes dried out and the tears stopped coming.

"I grew a horn." She stated

Discord said nothing. He let her speak.

"And...and everypony was running away from me, like I was some sort of monster."

"Mhm." Discord mumbled nodding his head

"When I could finally see my reflection...I...I.." Joy stopped and took a deep breath," I was a monster."

"Let me assure you my de-"

"But what happens if I do." She interrupted," what if something happens and I can't help but get angry, angry enough to destroy everypony!"

"Joy, that's nothing like you." Discord began," I have watched you grow up, and believe me when I say that you would never do anything to hurt anypony. Sure you've had rough patches with them, but you don't want to hurt them."

There was a pause.

"Do you?" He asked

"Of course I don't Discord! How could you say that!" She protested

"Well I'm sorry but anypony can change! You know that as well as I do!"

Joy sighed. There was silence until Discord spoke.

"I was once evil. I wasn't entirely evil of course, I have seen pure evil and trust me I'm not like that. I just wanted a bit of fun."

Discord was staring at the ceiling, thinking back to all of those tricks he would pull on other ponies. Then one thing led to another and, well you know that story.

"But then, you came along. And for once in my life somepony actually was willing to be my friend." He looked back down at Joy, and she looked at him.

"Discord?" Joy asked

"Yes my darling?"

"Are you tearing up?"

"What?!"

Discord lifted his paw up to his face and sure enough he could feel the wetness of his tears soak in his fur. He gave a light chuckle.

"It appears that I am getting emotional." He stated

Joy wrapped her arms around Discord's waist. A wide smile appeared on her face.

"It's alright Discord, you don't need to cry." She reassured him

"I know, I know, it's just-" Discord stopped, he had to choose his words wisely or he would blow his cover," I care for you so much, I just don't want anypony to take away the one pony who cares for me."

"Well don't worry, I'll make sure that nopony ever takes me away!" She proclaimed tightening her hug

Discord hid his pain behind a soft smile. Joy didn't know it, but their worst nightmare will soon come. He still hasn't found the time to tell her the truth. He hoped that this all was just one big nightmare, that one day this can all be forgotten.

"Well good. Now lets try going back to sleep alright?"

"Alright."

Joy climbed back under her covers and snuggled herself into her sheets and pillow, getting as comfortable as possible. Discord stood up and bent down, placing a gentle kiss on her forhead.

"Good night, my bundle of laughing joy." He whispered in Joy's ear.

This gave Joy a mental shock, but hid it well as she replied,

"Goodnight, master of all chaos."

Slowly Discord got up and headed out the door, shutting it as quietly as he could. Joy tossed and turned the whole night. Too many things from her nightmare are entering into the real world. First the voice, then "bundle of laughing joy"? Something was defiantly up, it can't just be coincidental. Joy laid in her bed, thinking of an explanation for these strange occurrences. Before she could think of one, she fell asleep.


	7. An Explanation Please

_**Hey! I have returned with another chapter. I had some serious writers block with this chapter. I had at least three different endings for this chapter. But I decided on this one because it leads onto some drama which will add to the story, I believe. Well lets go to disclaimers and begin reading chapter 7. Remember reviews are much appreciated!**_

_**Mlp:fim is owned by Hasbro, not me. I only own my original character, Laughing Joy, and the story plot.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

******Chapter 7**

******(Joy's POV)**

**The next day I woke up with a terrible headache. Maybe it was the fact that I kept slapping my head with the pillow, hoping it would help the sleeping process. Sadly, it didn't. I creeped out of my soft and warm bed and onto the cold and hard tile floor. I could feel every one of my hairs stand straight up as the cool air surrounded my body. At times I had sworn I was able to see my breath coming from her nose. I headed towards the large bedroom doors and was thinking about what I wanted to do that day.**

**Well, I did say last night that I wanted to investigate that nightmare. Lets start there. I trotted down the hallway when Discord popped out from one of the floating doors. When he saw me I thought I saw a look of surprise on his face, but I brushed that off to the side.**

**"Why good morning my dear! How did you sleep last night, considering your nightmare?" He asked in his as usual cheery tone**

**I didn't want to admit that I didn't sleep well but what's the use of lying to the master of all chaos? Heck, he knew my whole back-story before I stepped hoof into his castle!**

**"Terribly." I blandly stated," probably the worst night of my life." **

**Except for that one night of course, nothing can top that.**

**"I'm sorry dear." He said giving me his warm embrace," maybe some breakfast will make you feel better."**

**"No thanks da- uh..Discord. I'm not hungry right now." I declined **

**"But it's the most important meal of the day!" He stressed the word important **

**"Well breakfast is going to have to wait until I get hungry."**

**I began trotting my way to the library when Discord yelled,**

**"Then I'll see you at lunch!"**

**I shook my head and rolled my eyes, continuing my way to the library. Man, do I love Discord. He's always been so nice to me, even when I get on his nerves. He has shown me what other ponies haven't. **

**Love.**

**I can easily say that Discord is like a dad to me. I've never called him dad though. I thought about calling him dad once, but he only see's me as a friend, not his daughter. Sure, at times he does do what normal dads would do, but that doesn't make him one. Besides he's The Lord of Chaos.**

**I turned a corner and headed towards a light blue, pink polka-dotted door with gold like handles.**

**I placed my hoof on the left handle and pushed the door open. Inside was the largest library I had ever laid eyes on. This whole room was a gift to me from Discord, since my tiny bookshelf in my room couldn't hold this many books. I took a step in and took a deep breath. The smell of pages and ink sent a tingling sensation through my body, getting me pumped for my investigation. **

**I walked through the enormous book shelves and found the section I was looking for, magic. My eyes glanced through the titles and I select the ones I thought were appropriate.**

**Placing each book on my back I walked to the large round wooden table that sat in the very center of the library. Using my mouth, I grabbed each book and placed them on the table.**

**"Having magic would be useful right about now."**

**I pulled out a wooden chair that was decorated with a red velvet cushion for my back and my flank. I grabbed the first book, flipped to the first chapter, and began to read.**

**For hours I sat in that chair, reading through the numerous number of books that laid before me. I did not get that much information, but I did find a few helpful clues that will hopefully point me in the right direction.**

**In the book "Spirits and Other Mythical Beings" I came across something called a shadow spirit. These spirits can take any form and appear as a dark grey or black smoke. **

**"Could that have been what was controlling me in my dream?" I wondered**

**When I flipped over to the next page it had been ripped out. It wasn't until the next chapter that the book's pages where all there.**

**"That's odd, somepony is coming and taking out pages. But who?" I wondered**

**I shrugged it off, not giving it much concern. I grabbed the next book, then I heard a rumbling noise. I realized that it had been my stomach, calling out for me to feed it. I looked up at the clock that hung over the doors. Eleven fifty-five, almost lunch time.**

**I sighed, pushing the book back into the pile. I hopped off of my chair and trotted for the door. As I was about to open them I felt a slight breeze by my left ear. I frantically looked around. Again, I shrugged it off, assuming that there must have been an open window. **

**I trotted down to the dining hall, a large rectangular room with a long wooden table. Two chairs sat at the end of the table. Discord, as always, would sit at the head. I, however, would sit right next to him, rather than sitting way down at the other end. **

**I sat down in my usual seat. I waited patiently for Discord to arrive with my usual favorite, cotton candy and chocolate milk. **

**Before I had met Discord, I read that one of his tricks of chaos was to replace a regular cloud with cotton candy and rain with chocolate milk. I wondered how it the two would taste together. When I was finally able to eat both at the same time, I fell in love. The cotton candy had that texture that felt good in your mouth, and then all at once it would disappear. The chocolate milk would help wash everything down and felt a sweetness in your mouth that you can't describe with words. **

**"Discord should be here right now, I wonder what's taking him so long."**

**There wasn't a clock in the room, but I remembered that it takes only about five minutes to walk from the library to the dining hall. So it should be around one o'clock. I reseated myself in the chair. After waiting for ten minutes I slumped forward.**

**"He forgot...again." I had concluded **

**I got out of my seat and walked towards a green door that sat in the corner of the room. I pushed it open, revealing the kitchen. It had counters along the white walls, a long table in the middle of the room, and a refrigerator and freezer sitting beside the wall. I walked over to the cabinets that floated over the counters. I opened one and in my eye sight I saw a fresh bag of cotton candy. I grabbed it, shutting the cabinet door. The I walked to the refrigerator, opened the door and grabbed a can of YahMoo chocolate milk. **

**Suddenly, Discord bursted through the doors. He was breathing heavy, indicating that he had run, and hard. After a moment he sighed.**

**"I'm sorry Joy, I was late again." He apologized **

**I smiled at him.**

**"Don't worry Discord I'm a big mare, I can look after myself." I reassured him**

**"I know, I just hate missing out on something with you."**

**I gave him a skeptical look.**

**"Discord, it's only lunch." **

**"Well now it is," he ranted," before you know it I'm going to forget dinner too! After that it'll be breakfast and..and..."**

**His expression was one of fear. But what could The Lord of Chaos be scared about? I slowly walked to him as he continued ranting. I gazed at his face waiting for him to stop. It took him awhile but he finally got the message that I had something to say.**

**"Discord, I've known you for most of my life. You've raised me to be the spell making, book loving, mare that I am today. I'm growing up now Discord, I can take care of myself." I said sincerely**

**His expression completely changed. He looked so relieved, more than I had seen him in a long time. He bent down to my height. Using his paw and talon he held my face tenderly.**

**"My little bundle of joy is growing up on me." He whispered,more to himself that me.**

**I saw a tiny tear escape from his yellow eyes. I wiped it away, then placing my hooves on his shoulders I snickered,**

**"And my lord of all chaos is getting old on me." **

**"Hey! I'm not that old! Just over one thousand and one hundred!"**

**I paused.**

**"I thought you were only one thousand years old."**

**His eyes widened, like he just gave away something that wasn't supposed to be told.**


	8. Darkness Rises

_Now before you guys take out your pitchforks and torches, let me just state my case._

_I had a bad case of writers block for this chapter. I know that isn't the greatest excuse for not writing but I didn't want to publish a crappy chapter just because I couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen. Again I'm sorry for such a long wait, but trust me the story is getting real good. Favorites and reviews are always appreciated!_

_*Disclaimers* _

_I do not own MLP:FIM. I only own my original character, Laughing Joy, and the stories plot. Everything else belongs to Hasbro._

_Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

**~Darkness Rises~**

**Chapter 8**

"You're joking right?" Joy asked

Discord gave a nervous laugh.

"Why of course I am! I don't know where that came from." Discord replied rubbing the back of his neck.

Joy, however, could see past that. She knew that something was up.

"Discord, what's going on?"

"Nothing sweetie, nothing is wrong." He reassured Joy

"Then explain why I practically haven't aged since I came here!" She shouted

Discord was speechless. Joy didn't need to hear anymore.

"I'm leaving." Joy muttered

"You can't leave! Remember the deal?" Discord reminded her

"Like that's going to stop me!" She yelled back as she ran out of the kitchen.

Joy slammed the door behind her as she stormed down the hall and into her room. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Why the heck didn't he tell me before?!" She yelled," don't I deserve to know these types of things?"

She planted herself on her bed grabbing her pillow and shoved her face into it. As loud as she could, Joy screamed into the pillows fibers, hoping that her anger would go with it.

It didn't.

Something seemed to be clenched to her heart. It was a feeling of both anger, sadness, and frustration. Joy tried shaking the feeling away, but it never released its grip.

"I see that you've come to realize what Discord's true colors are."

A dark voice echoed

Joy slowly looked out from under the pillow. Nopony seemed to be in the room with her. However, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a black mist hiding in a corner of her room.

"What do you want?" She asked

"About time too" it continued," he had you going for almost one hundred y-"

"What do you want?" She repeated sternly

There was a pause.

"Well aren't we in a hurry?"

Joy only glared at the dark mist that now floated down to her height.

"I see." He muttered

The black mist took its form in only a matter of seconds. Then a pair of glowing red eyes appeared before her.

"Why the long face deary?" He snickered

"Don't call me deary." She said sternly

"Well it appears Discord-"

"Don't say his name." Joy interrupted

"I take that you are growing to hate this creature, correct?"

Joy looked down at the bed, drawing a circle using her hooves.

"I wouldn't say I hate him" she explained," I'm just mad that he-"

"Didn't tell you something that a mare such as yourself should have the right to know?" He finished

Joy stared at the glowing red eyes.

"Yes." She replied hesitantly

She couldn't quite tell for certain, but she thought she saw the mist give a small smirk.

"So why not just leave him? Dump him? Go back to town an-"

"I can't." She interrupted," I made a deal; to stay till the very end no matter what."

"Well then that's out of the question, I suppose you were not planning on leaving him."

He asked the mare

The grey mare gazed at the ground and the mist could instantly feel guilt coming from her.

"Oh but you were? Well then that changes everything."

Joy said nothing.

"Don't you know how Discord would feel right now if he heard you? How hurt he would be to find out that the only pony who ever cared for him, wanted to never see his face again?" He whispered in her ear

He chuckled. Everything was going as he planned. Just a few more buttons to push and all of this will be over, for her anyway.

There was a long silence between the two. Joy was thinking back to all of the adventures she had with Discord. All of the fun they had together, almost like a family would have. Was she that willingly to let all of that go, and over some stupid secret?

"You realize what will happen if he releases you from his 'anti aging spell'?"

Joy looked up. Joy had been studying potions and magic for almost her whole life, she knew exactly what would happen. Because of her body being over one hundred years old, it would age much quicker than normal and it wouldn't be long until...well she didn't like to think about that part.

"And you realize what is going to happen if he keeps you alive?"

"Discord's powers will continue to drain and then it wouldn't be long until...you know, that." She sighed

"Either way my dear, somepony will die. Unless." He hinted

"Unless what?" She asked hopefully

"Unless" he continued," I take over your mind." He stated darkly

Joy suddenly became startled. Sure she could possibly make it up with Discord, but will this..thing let her do that? Her legs began inching away from the black mist. Her breathing seemed to get slower but heavier. The evil mist laughed.

"Don't fret my dear, I promise to not do anything that can harm you or your father."

"He's not my father." She replied sharply

"Oh? But you certainly think of him as one."

Joy's eyes lowered to the ground, avoiding any eye contact with the mist present before her. The mist came closer.

"So do we have a deal?"

A misty arm figure showed its paw to the mare. She looked skeptically at the paw. She wanted to say no but there was something holding her back, as if somepony was whispering in her ear, "Do it."

Without even realizing it she placed her hoof in his paw and gave a firm shake. The black mist chuckled. Before her very eyes the mist began swarming around her body, consuming any light she was able to see. The mist started to crawl through the opening of her mouth. She noticed that the taste the mist gave off was actually rather sweet tasting, like candy. Her breathing went to a complete stop. Her body collapsed onto the soft bed that laid under her. Her body laid there for a moment when suddenly she gave a loud gasp as she regained her breathing pattern. She rubbed her tongue against the top of her mouth noticing the horrible taste that had seemed to exploded in her mouth.

"And now, we begin." A voice echoed

Though, to Joy's surprise, she never heard the voice. In fact she thought it.

"What's going-"

Then her throat tightened, cutting off her breathing. Joy choked and gasped all of the air she could, but it was no use.

"You're mine now, all mine!" The voice cheered

The last thing that Joy could remember was the world going black with one phrase that seemed to be outlined in the darkness.

No beast can be tamed forever.

Discord walked his way towards Joy's room. He felt guilty about not telling Joy sooner, but he wasn't quite sure when the right time was. And his reasons have changed over the course of one hundred years.

He finally approached Joy's bedroom door.

"Joy, it's me, Discord." He began," I just want you to know that...that I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. And I promise that I won-"

As Discord spoke he noticed that there was no light coming from under the door. Joy can't stand complete darkness. When he grabbed ahold of the knob the door wouldn't open.

"Joy please open the door."

No answer. He kept turning at the knob.

"Joy open the door right now."

When there was no reply he began to pound at the door.

"Don't make me bust through this door!" He shouted

"Oh, sorry daddy, I'll open the door." Joy's voice replied cheerfully

"Daddy? She's never called me daddy before." Discord thought to himself

On the other side the knob clicked. The wooden door slowly creaked open. The light from the hallway engulfed the dark bedroom. In the door opening Joy stood there, with a smile on her face, however something seemed a bit off about her.

"Did you need something daddy?" She asked

"I, uh, came to apologize for no-"

"No need to apologize daddy, I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Of course I do! You know I can't stay mad at you forever."

Discord crossed his arms.

"Alright then, let me ask you this. How long can you stay mad at me?"

Joy stood there frozen. She needed to come up with a answer and fast.

"Oh well that's easy! I can't stay mad at you for longer than...a day?"

"Wrong!" Discord shouted, pointing his finger at the pony," the longest you can be mad at me is a week, only because I didn't let you stay up to read some book on...oh what was it? Do you remember?"

"Why the heck would I remember?"

"Because Joy would remember that she was reading 'Greatest Potion Brewers of All Time'!" Discord shouted

Suddenly Joy gave a low chuckle.

"She would wouldn't she?"

Discord finally realized what was off about her. She wasn't really there.

"Get out of her!"

"I'm sorry, but Joy and I made an agreement. You both could live as long as I am able to take refuge in her body."

"Let her go!" Discord shouted

"Ah ah ah watch your tongue, because as soon as I get out of her system she will return to her normal aging state, and she will turn to dust in a matter of seconds."

"Unless I keep her alive." Discord pointed out

"Discord are you hearing what you are saying? You are drained enough as it is, trying to keep her alive would be like trying to save the elderly from death."

"I don't believe it."

"Oh but you must, because it won't be long until I have things my way."

"What do you mean 'your way'?" Discord asked

"I now finally have a body to call my own! I can do what you've been avoiding since the very beginning."

Discord's eyes widened.

"No, no, no, you can't-"

"Oh, but I can. Thanks to your precious bundle of laughing joy." He cooed

Then a black mist, taking the form of two wings, grew on her back. With an evil laugh, Joy flew down the hall. Discord soon followed. At the end of the hall was a large stained glass window. Joy's body was heading straight towards it. In a matter of seconds there was a loud crash, hundreds of tiny glass pieces flew in the air. Joy's body went higher and higher into the sky, heading straight for Canterlot.


End file.
